


John macht Frühstück

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Tee, Toast und ... noch etwas...





	John macht Frühstück

John macht Frühstück.

Es ist Sonntag, und sie haben keine Pläne. Keinen Fall. Kein Dienst in der Praxis, die hat sonntags geschlossen. Daher hat John beschlossen, im Pyjama und gemütlichen Morgenmantel zu frühstücken.

Er stellt den Wasserkocher an. Nimmt die Teekanne aus dem Schrank und den Tee. Es ist ein recht kräftiger Frühstückstee. Ein Tee, der nicht, wie ein zarter, blumiger Darjeeling, oder ein Spitzen- Plantagentee allein für sich stehen muss, weil man ihn sonst verderben würde, sondern ein Tee, der es nicht nur verträgt, dass man ihn mit süßen oder auch herzhaften Frühstückszutaten kombiniert, sondern der dadurch sogar noch profitiert. Ein Tee jedoch von erstklassiger Qualität.  
Nun, ein Wunder ist das nicht, hat ihn doch Sherlock geschenkt bekommen von einem Teeladen- Besitzer, den er vor einer Falschanklage bewahrte, indem er den richtigen Täter fand.  
Seitdem werden sie regelmäßig mit Tees bester Sorte beliefert.

John gießt den Tee auf. Das heiße Wasser lässt erste Aroma entfalten. John hält vorsichtig die Nase über die Kanne, sie kräuselt sich im heißen Dampf.  
Wenn Sherlock jetzt zusehen würde, würde er diesen Anblick mögen. Das weiß John.Er hat es gesehen. Aber heute schaut Sherlock nicht zu.Er sitzt wie eigentlich meistens im Wohnzimmer. John lächelt.

John stellt die Kanne auf das Stövchen Mitten auf dem Tisch. Dann deckt er Teller, Teetassen und Besteck ein und stellt die Zuckerdose zurecht. Er stellt die wunderbare Erdbeermarmelade von Mrs. Hudson auf den Tisch. Und die Butter.

John macht Rühreier. Sherlock mag Rührei. John nimmt vier Eier, verkleppert sie mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Milch. Er lässt Butter in der Pfanne schmelzen. Gießt die Eier hinein und sobald die beginne zu stocken, fängt er an, zu rühren. Die Eier müssen schön krümelig sein, aber dennoch noch ein ganz bisschen cremig, nicht zu trocken. Perfekt. Er stellt die Flamme ab.

Er hat inzwischen auch Weißbrot aufgeschnitten und im Toaster geröstet.  
Das Brot im Toaster springt hoch.

Alles ist fertig, jetzt könnte John Sherlock zum Frühstück rufen.  
Er schmunzelt.  
Er weiß, er muss Sherlock nicht rufen.  
Der hat anhand der Gerüche und Geräusche aus der Küche genau den Überblick, was John wann macht und weiß daher auch, dass genau jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich an den gedeckten Tisch zu setzen.

Da steht er auch schon im Türrahmen und lächelt John zu, bevor er sich setzt.  
John weiß, er wird nie ein „Dankeschön“ bekommen. Das geht nicht über Sherlocks Lippen. Aber das muss es auch nicht. John nimmt das Lächeln als Dankeschön und weiß, dass es auch so gemeint ist.

John gießt Tee ein, verteilt das Rührei auf ihren Tellern und wünscht Sherlock einen guten Appetit.  
Alles wie immer.  
Wie jeden Sonntag.  
Und dennoch. Sherlock scheint zu spüren, dass heute etwas anders ist.  
Vielleicht ist ihm aufgefallen, dass John mehr lächelt als sonst. Und dennoch ein wenig zittert.  
John holt tief Luft.

Heute will er es ihm sagen.  
Daß er das Frühstück, das er jeden Sonntag für Sherlock zubereitet, nicht nur mit Freundschaft würzt.

Sondern mit Liebe.


End file.
